


Tension

by Kaellig



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, WTF Combat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развитие отношений Адамы и Розлин в первых трёх сезонах глазами Тома Зарека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279848) by [averita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita). 



Со своего места у барной стойки Том виде, как Эллен утащила мужа на танцплощадку, оставив коммандера за их столиком одного. Взгляд Адамы принялся блуждать по залу, наполненному гостями, и Лору Розлин они с Томом заметили одновременно.

Она тоже сидела одна, медленно потягивая какой-то напиток, и на её щеках играл румянец. Не от танцев — Том был уверен, что она не танцевала этим вечером. Она улыбалась про себя победе Балтара — своей победе, — но держала свой секрет при себе, не собираясь им ни с кем делиться. Что-то изменилось в её походке, появилась новая уверенность в голосе, и всё это было красноречивее любых слов, произнесённых между ними. «Не волнуйтесь, я не стану целовать вас сегодня».

Когда Адама подошёл к ней, Том заметил удивление в глазах Розлин. Эти двое постепенно становились ближе друг к другу, это было заметно по тому, как коммандер наклонялся к ней — ниже, чем мог бы неделю назад. И когда он предложил ей потанцевать, затаённая улыбка на её губах стала чуть смущённой. 

Это беспокоило Тома. Ему придётся не спускать с них глаз. Это не так просто, учитывая, что никто не позволит ему ступить на палубу «Галактики», но — Том перехватил взгляд Эллен, брошенный через плечо мужа, — у него были свои способы получать желаемое.

***

Ли Адама поражённо уставился на него.

— Мой... мой отец вернулся?

Нет, конечно же, они не могли ему доверять, Том прекрасно это понимал. Ли поддерживал Розлин, даже помог ей бежать, но его внутренний конфликт между верностью долгу и верностью семье рано или поздно должен был вызывать проблемы. Том не имел ничего против того, чтобы Адама оставался в живых, но возвращение коммандера на мостик его совсем не радовало.

Его внимание привлёк вздох, донёсшийся из дальнего конца комнаты, и, обернувшись, Том поймал взгляд Розлин, полный облегчения. Она усмехнулась и пробормотала: «Он крепкий орешек», — и это прозвучало так, словно она гордилась им.

Майер посмотрел на него с недоумением, но Том лишь пожал плечами. Его совершенно не касалось, как Розлин и Адама, ещё едва ли не вчера танцевавшие вдвоём и бывшие ближе друг к другу, чем имеют право президент и коммандер, умудрились перейти к открытой войне и упрямым взглядам через решётку камеры. Чёрт возьми, он не мог объяснить даже, как он сам оказался в итоге в хранилище для мяса плечом к плечу с Лорой Розлин, так называемым пророком богов Кобола, планируя заговор с целью разделить флот. Но он был здесь, и Розлин полностью зависела сейчас от него. Он собирался ей помочь — не потому что считал это правильным, а потому что тогда она будет ему обязана. А теперь проклятый Адама мог помешать всему.

***

Они с трудом продвигались по залитой грязью тропе, увязая в топкой глине, промокшие до нитки. Через каждые несколько шагов кто-нибудь из них обязательно спотыкался, и только сайлонка, которая вела их по этой холмистой местности, как по родному дому, шла как ни в чём не бывало. Тому было наплевать — последний раз он чувствовал солнечный свет на своей коже примерно за неделю до атаки, в те несколько коротких мгновений, пока его тащили в очередную камеру очередного корабля. «Облако Девять» не в счёт.

Трэйс, Аполло и помощник президента шли позади, и Майер постоянно оглядывался на них. Том не знал, почему Майер так упрямо настаивал на убийстве сына коммандера, особенно теперь, когда первоначальная цель требовала серьёзной переработки — сам Адама был здесь, на пару шагов впереди, и негромко переговаривался о чём-то с президентом. Напряжение в её шее и плечах было заметно невооружённым взглядом, но с тех пор, как коммандер присоединился к их отряду, глубокие линии морщин, прорезавших её лицо, казалось, смягчились.

Адама закашлялся и стал идти медленнее, но остановился лишь после того, как Розлин осторожно положила ладонь на его плечо.

— Вы в порядке? — спросила она с явной заботой в голосе.

— Да, в полном, — проворчал он.

Розлин приподняла бровь и снова двинулась вперёд, но теперь намеренно сдерживая шаг. Том тоже притормозил, выдерживая дистанцию и внимательно прислушиваясь к их разговору.

— Не стоит так торопиться, — попросила она. — Я не горю желанием объяснять вашей команде, почему их старик свалился замертво, пытаясь угнаться за своенравным президентом.

— По крайней мере, у меня будет отличная могила, — фыркнул Адама. — Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что разделил гробницу с одним из богов.

В его голосе отчётливо звучала ирония, но Розлин нахмурилась:

— Это не смешно, Билл, — возмутилась она. — Во флоте наступил хаос, пока вас не было всего неделю. Я боюсь даже представить, что будет, если вы... если Тай примет командование бессрочно.

Адама повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

— Лора, я в порядке, — серьёзно произнёс он. Она ответила ему долгим изучающим взглядом, затем кивнула и двинулась дальше, на ходу заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— Вы правда считаете, что я собираюсь заставить Тая иметь с вами дело ежедневно? — добавил Адама, приподнимая бровь. Розлин бросила на него короткий взгляд и отрицательно качнула головой, закусив губу.

***

Комната буквально взорвалась гулом вопросов и перешёптываний, когда вошла Розлин, сопровождаемая не отступавшим от неё ни шаг Адамой и своим помощником. На ней были туфли на каблуке и один трёх её обычных костюмов, и Розлин выглядела как самый настоящий президент Двенадцати Колоний. Трудно было поверить, что ещё неделю назад она лежала в лазарете «Галактики», борясь за каждый вздох, и не могла пошевелиться без посторонней помощи.

Адама выдвинул для неё стул. Она благодарно улыбнулась ему, но остановила его движением головы, когда адмирал попытался помочь ей сесть, и опустилась на своё место сама. Один за другим члены Кворума тоже расселись вокруг стола. 

— Добрый день, — начала Розлин, и все перешёптывания затихли. — Давайте перейдём сразу к делу. Вы все и так знаете, почему я созвала это заседание. Шесть дней назад я согласилась на крайне рискованное экспериментальное лечение, которое оставалось моим последним шансом в борьбе с раком. Как вы все можете видеть, оно сработало. По крайней мере, на какое-то время. Доктор Коттл не может сказать, как долго продержится этот эффект, если вообще продержится. Тем не менее, в настоящий момент мой рак побеждён.

Снова поднялся гул приглушённых голосов, и Том бросил взгляд на Адаму, который никогда не посещал подобные мероприятия, если имел такую возможность. В прошлом он даже брезгливо не разрешал Кворуму собираться на борту «Галактики», но сейчас доктор Коттл запретил Розлин покидать корабль. Адмирал выглядел сурово и неприступно, как и всегда, однако Том заметил слабую улыбку, тронувшую его губы, когда Розлин подняла руку.

— К сожалению, в последние дни моей болезни я позволила себе не следить за происходящим вне моей палаты, так что нам предстоит многое наверстать. Первое, что я хотела бы обсудить, — это распределение оставшихся запасов...

— Мадам президент, — перебила её Сара Портер. — Что за лекарство было к вам применено?

Розлин вздохнула.

— Я не разбираюсь во всех тонкостях, Сара, — произнесла она нетерпеливо. — Доктор Коттл сказал, что, учитывая моё состояние, все сопутствующие риски уже не имеют особого значения. И я согласилась попробовать.

— Когда оно будет доступно для остальных пациентов? — спросил Бэгот. Теперь, когда первый лёд был сломан, все жаждали получить ответы на свои вопросы.

— Мы не знаем пока, какими побочными действиями обладает этот препарат, не знаем даже, эффективен ли он. Пожалуйста, давайте вернёмся к... — Розлин попыталась свернуть разговор, но снова была прервана Портер. Та поднялась со своего места и пристально посмотрела на Розлин.

— Мадам президент, при всём моём уважении... — она запнулась, когда Адама с каменным лицом подался ближе к Розлин. Президент тоже поднялась на ноги, и Том увидел в этом брошенный вызов. «Продолжай. Скажи это». — При всём моём уважении, вы должны были умереть, — закончила Портер, словно защищаясь.

Адама тоже поднялся, присоединяясь к двум стоящим женщинам. Члены Кворума почти с ужасом смотрели, как адмирал открывает рот, но Розлин остановила его движением руки. Уперевшись обеими ладонями в стол перед собой, она решительно встретила взгляд Портер.

— Да, должна была, и что? — спросила она спокойно.

— В Свитках Пифии сказано, что умирающий лидер не доживёт, чтобы увидеть землю обетованную, — процитировала Портер. — Мадам президент, если вы действительно тот самый лидер, вы не должны были выжить.

— Мы ещё не достигли конца нашего пути, Сара, — негромко заметила Розлин. — Как я уже сказала, это лечение экспериментальное, и его действие пока не подтверждено испытаниями. Мой рак сейчас в стадии ремиссии. Это всё, что я знаю наверняка. — Портер не отступила, и Розлин сузила глаза, явно желая закончить уже этот разговор. — Мне жаль, что моё исцеление поставило вас в сложное положение. Но, откровенно говоря, Сара, я рада, что осталась жива.

Том, не подававший голоса с того момента, как Розлин вошла в помещение, поднялся с места, прося права высказаться. Розлин бросила на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем неохотно дать ему слово.

— Вне зависимости от того, является ли президент тем пророком, о котором говорится в Свитках Пифии, — произнёс он громко, — очевидно, что она делает и будет делать всё возможное, чтобы привести нас к Земле. Ей удалось открыть Гробницу Афины и найти карту. — Том обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Розлин. — Мадам президент, я верю, что меня поддержат все присутствующие, когда я скажу, что, безотносительно религиозных мотивов, мы все рады видеть вас здесь.

Розлин внимательно посмотрела на него, чуть приподняв брови, словно пытаясь разгадать его замысел. Затем она кивнула.

— Благодарю, — сдержанно произнесла она. — А теперь, что касается распределения запасов с «Пегаса»...

***

Она стояла с совершенно прямой спиной, уставившись застывшим взглядом в одну точку, видимую только ей. Розлин совершенно не красило поражение, но Том был уверен, что она никому не позволила бы понять, насколько глубоко это задело её.

— Я, Гай Балтар, торжественно клянусь и принимаю...

Он выиграл. Розлин и Адама были побеждены и низвергнуты, и он, Том Зарек, наконец-то занял место, на котором сможет принести пользу. Ведь именно этого он всегда так страстно желал, пусть даже в это почти никто не верил. На каждого из его сторонников всегда приходилось пятьдесят адам, которые были бы рады выкинуть его через воздушный шлюз.

Вице-президент Двенадцати Колоний. Это звучало просто отлично.

Балтар был в шоке от того, что Розлин оказалась способной подтасовать результаты голосования. Он всегда считал, что она выше этого. Но Том знал её намного лучше. Розлин искренне верила, что постоянное поселение на Новой Каприке станет концом для их флота, — и он мог её понять. Пожалуй, на её месте он бы предпринял даже более решительные меры, чтобы подкрепить свою позицию. Чёрт возьми, возможно, Розлин даже права: эта планета была фактически голой пустошью. Но именно она помогла им выиграть выборы, и где-то на полпути Балтар начал сам верить в перспективность идеи поселения. Возможно, со временем в это поверит и Лора Розлин.

Сейчас же она постаралась взять себя в руки. Моргнула несколько раз, проясняя зрение, и сжала пальцы в кулак, чтобы никто не заметил, как они дрожат. Адама глянул на неё искоса; на его лице не отражалось ничего, но глаза потемнели от злости. Он легко коснулся её руки тыльной стороной ладони. Розлин посмотрела на него, их взгляды встретились на миг, а когда она снова отвернулась, её глаза сияли чуть ярче. Она разжала кулаки, и затем Том увидел, как бывшая президент незаметно переплела пальцы с адмиралом.

Они стояли так, молча и неподвижно, пока Балтар приносил клятвы президента Колоний и подписывал свой первый приказ. Адама с явной неохотой шагнул вперёд, чтобы принять его указания. Розлин сжала руки перед собой.

Том знал, что всё будет далеко не так просто, как он надеялся. Розлин всё ещё находилась здесь, и Адама оставался за её плечом. Ничего не выйдет, если она останется на «Галактике»; нет, нужно сделать так, чтобы ей пришлось спуститься на Новую Каприку, и как можно скорее.

Когда Борт № 1 неожиданно вздрогнул и затрясся, все в комнате кинулись в укрытия, и только Том остался стоять, закрыв глаза от ослепительного света, исходящего от «Облака Девять», и дожидаясь, пока корабль перестанет трясти. Он не видел, ни как Розлин потянула Адаму вниз, ни как сам адмирал прикрыл одной рукой свою голову, второй прикрывая голову президента.

***

— Адмирал Адама, — поприветствовал Том, протягивая руку мужчине, выбиравшемуся из раптора. — Добро пожаловать на Новую Каприку.

— Господин вице-президент, — ответил Адама сквозь стиснутые зубы. Том ощутил удовлетворение от сладкого чувства отмщения, услышав свой титул из уст адмирала. Адама никогда не станет его уважать, но он всегда соблюдал субординацию. — Когда начнётся церемония? 

— Через два часа. Мы подготовили для вас палатку, полагаю, мистер Гейта с удовольствием вас проводит...

— Вообще-то, — произнёс Адама, и Том неожиданно заметил тень усмешки на его лице, — я уже договорился о размещении. Мистер Гейта, не могли бы вы подсказать, как найти палатку мисс Розлин?

Ох. Ну да, конечно. Том почувствовал себя идиотом. Как он мог этого не предвидеть? Адама казался ещё более самодовольным и самоуверенным, чем обычно, и Том чуть склонил голову, словно отдавая должное блестящей игре адмирала. Гейта выглядел куда более удивлённым, но тоже воздержался от комментариев.

— Она сейчас на уроке, — сказал он. — Школа располагается вон в той большой палатке.

— Спасибо, — спокойно ответил Адама и ушёл в указанном направлении, не дожидаясь, когда Зарек его отпустит. Гейту явно задело показное пренебрежение адмирала, но он постарался этого не показать. У них было ещё полно работы.

Церемония закладки колонии прошла без сучка без задоринки, и следующие несколько часов Том провёл, пожимая руки и общаясь с тысячами граждан, пришедшими на столь масштабное мероприятие. Балтар исчез в неизвестном направлении сразу после заложения первого камня — когда Том последний раз видел президента, тот разговаривал с какой-то рыжеволосой девушкой.

Адаму он не видел до самого вечера, когда официальное мероприятие перешло в неформальную вечеринку. Розлин была с адмиралом, и Том не был уверен, что узнал бы её без спутника. Он почти не видел её за те несколько недель, которые прошли после начала заселения планеты, — сам Том был слишком занят воссозданием цивилизации, а Розлин с головой ушла в работу своей школы. Сейчас, вблизи, было очевидно, что гражданская жизнь пошла ей на пользу, хотя сама Розлин никогда бы с этим не согласилась. Её волосы отросли и развевались на ветру, глаза сияли ярко, хотя и казались чуть затуманенными, а надетое на ней красное платье позволило Тому по-новому оценить налаженную систему натурального обмена. Пара стояла возле одного из временных баров, сооружённых для церемонии. Розлин безудержно смеялась над чем-то, запрокидывая голову; в её пальцах была зажата сигарета.

Один из официантов, круживших по площадке, предложил им по напитку; Розлин взяла стакан и, прежде чем передать его Адаме, сделала небольшой глоток сама. Он тоже отпил и сморщился. Розлин снова рассмеялась и придвинулась к нему ещё ближе, пытаясь укрыться от налетевшего ветерка, — теперь их разделяла всего пара сантиметров.

К Тому подошёл какой-то старик, отвлекая его своими тревогами о кораблях, остававшихся на орбите, и когда Зареку спустя пятнадцать минут удалось, наконец, отделаться от него, Розлин и Адамы нигде не было видно.

***

Они провели на Новой Каприке уже семь месяцев, и Том вынужден был признать, что первоначальная эйфория сошла на нет вскоре после наступления заморозков. Зима здесь напоминала Зареку Аэрелон, одну из крупнейших и в то же время наименее населённых колоний — и зима, и лето на этой планете были одинаково экстремальными, и шесть лет назад большую часть населения даже пришлось эвакуировать, когда температура упала до рекордно низкой отметки.

Зима на Новой Каприке нанесла им тяжёлый ущерб; личный помощник Тома похоронил дочь, умершую от гриппа. От Балтара, засевшего на Борту № 1 и отказывавшегося посещать публичные собрания, толку было ноль. Том едва не порвался на несколько частей, заменяя его и постоянно убеждая людей, что всё будет хорошо.

Слухи о готовящейся забастовке дошли до него всего за день до её начала. Это стало для него полной неожиданностью — только благодаря рабочим у Новой Каприки было хоть какое-то тепло. Том договорился на полдень о встрече с Тайролом, председателем профсоюза.

Идя по центральной улице, Том с трудом сдержался, чтобы не содрогнуться, осознав, в сколь глубокой зависимости от общественного мнения оказалась администрация колонии. Раньше ему всегда улыбались и махали руками. Теперь же единственным жестом, которым его встречали, был оттопыренный средний палец.

— Мистер Зарек, — произнёс кто-то за его спиной. Том обернулся, удивлённо приподнимая бровь. Последний раз, когда он слышал о ней, Лора Розлин, сама едва оправившаяся от гриппа, безвылазно сидела в школе под охраной Тори Фостер и ещё одной учительницы. — Не думала, что вы рискнёте высунуться на улицу в такое время.

Она сильно похудела за то время, что он её не видел.

— Сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо, — ответил Том. — Я не собираюсь бросать моих людей, когда они нуждаются во мне. — Розлин посмотрела на него с недоверием, но продолжила идти рядом. — Разве вы не должны быть сейчас в школе?

— В моём классе осталось всего шестеро учеников, — сказала она, и от Тома не укрылось напряжение, появившееся в её голосе. — Все остальные либо болеют, либо родители не хотят выпускать их из виду. Я даю им задания, которые можно сделать дома. — Она посмотрела на Тома. — Недели две назад я отправляла запрос в офис президента. Мне требовалась бумага для уроков, грифельные доски не очень подходят для этого.

Том нахмурился.

— Я ничего не слышал об этом. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, у нас ещё должно быть... 

Но она перебила его:

— Адмирал Адама уже прислал нам достаточно, чтобы хватило на ближайшее время. Но большое спасибо за помощь, — она саркастически улыбнулась.

— Знаете, Лора, существует такая вещь, как цепочка инстанций, — начал Том, с трудом сдержав усмешку, когда она приподняла бровь, услышав своё имя. — В следующий раз приходите ко мне напрямую, прежде чем беспокоить военных.

Розлин поплотнее закуталась в свитер.

— Да, я знаю о цепочке инстанций, — согласилась она. — К несчастью для всех, это полное дерьмо, — она мило улыбнулась. — Кроме того, адмирал сам связался со мной, когда узнал, что я заболела, чтобы поинтересоваться, чем он может помочь. Хорошего дня, мистер Зарек.

***

Он не слишком удивился, увидев Лору Розлин в грузовике с арестованными. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что происходило на Новой Каприке последние четыре месяца, но ни на секунду не сомневался, что эта женщина ни за что не сдастся. Она доказывала это неоднократно.

— Вас подкинуть, господин вице-президент? — предложила она, улыбнувшись. Ему пришло в голову, что это первая искренняя улыбка, которую она когда-либо дарила ему, — именно теперь, когда они оба стояли на пороге смерти. Том ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Давненько я вас не видела. Были заняты? — она улыбалась уверенно и без тени страха, и он почувствовал, как его собственный страх постепенно уходит.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что мне было чем заняться в камере, — ответил Зарек. Выражение её лица смягчилось, когда он продолжил: — Я сказал Балтару, что не собираюсь сотрудничать с сайлонами, и он на меня слегка... кхм, обиделся.

— На меня он тоже обиделся, — Лора подняла руки, демонстрируя стягивающие запястья пластиковые наручники. Она, казалось, страшно гордилась ими, и Том снова не смог удержаться от улыбки.

Больше они почти не разговаривали. Один из братьев Кэвилов присоединился к ним в кузове грузовика, да и сам грузовик издавал при движении слишком много шума, так что им пришлось бы кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Но Том всё равно наблюдал за ней краем глаз; она казалась даже более спокойной и расслабленной, чем обычно, но её руки были крепко сжаты на коленях.

Машина постепенно замедлилась и остановилась; глаза Лоры вспыхнули, и Том почувствовал, как она напряглась всем телом, прежде чем её силой вытащили из грузовика. Она бросила на него последний взгляд и, ухмыльнувшись, повернулась обратно к охранникам. И только тогда Том понял, почему она была так спокойна. Она должна была оставаться спокойной — просто потому что на неё смотрели все. Они искали у обыкновенной школьной учительницы ту поддержку и уверенность, которую не могли получить от вице-президента.

В этот самый миг он понял, что всё кончено. После того, как она призналась в подтасовке голосования, он сказал ей, что лучше бы ей удался тогда этот ход. Том не знал, поверила она ему или нет, но когда сайлоны открыли огонь, Розлин потянула его вниз, на землю, — точно так же, как тянула в своё время Адаму, когда взорвался «Облако Девять».

Она лежала, придавливая его к земле, и он не мог не думать о том, насколько это приятно. Его давно никто не швырял вот так вот на землю — Том так и сказал ей, но он совсем забыл, каково ощущать на себе тяжесть женского тела. Возможно... Но он оборвал эту мысль, когда услышал голос звавшего их Тайрола. Они оба поднялись на ноги, помогая друг другу, и обернулись.

— Мы возвращаемся домой. Адмирал Адама уже на пути. — Лора замерла, словно не в силах поверить в услышанное. — Мы сваливаем с этого булыжника и возвращаемся на «Галактику».

Том увидел, как в одно мгновение семнадцать месяцев тревоги и неимоверного напряжения скатились с её плеч, и она, согнувшись пополам, выдохнула с таким искренним облегчением, что он едва не упустил полное отсутствие удивления на её лице. Она посмотрела в небо, и Том понял, что ни одному человеку кроме Адамы никогда не удастся заставить её глаза так сиять. И все едва сформировавшиеся мысли о ней испарились из его головы.

***

— Вы не получите поддержку военных, я вам это гарантирую, — прорычал Адама, едва переступив порог комнаты.

Том поднял взгляд от отчёта.

— Я не ожидал ничего иного, — согласился он и позволил себе на миг насладиться проблеском изумления в глазах адмирала. — Я много думал об этой ситуации и пришёл к выводу, что флоту в настоящий момент требуется стабильность. И этой стабильности не достичь при правительстве, все решения которого поддерживаются военными. Завтра я созову Кворум Двенадцати и выдвину Лору Розлин на пост вице-президента. Они проголосуют за неё, и, как только она примет присягу, я сложу с себя полномочия. Она снова станет президентом. — Он сделал паузу. — Если, конечно, армия примет этого кандидата. Если нет — что ж, назовите своего.

О да, это выражение лица Адамы Том запомнить на долгие, долгие годы и будет беречь, как самое ценное воспоминание.

— И чего вы хотите в обмен? — спросил адмирал, сузив глаза. Том пожал плечами.

— Право голоса в новом правительстве. Лора должна принять окончательное решение по этому вопросу, я встречаюсь с ней через десять минут, — он не смог сдержаться и скрыть удовольствие в голосе.

Адама покачал головой.

— Это не понадобится, — ответил он. — У вас есть три дня.

***

Из всех людей, способных предать президента, Ли Адама всегда казался Тому самым последним и невозможным из вариантов. И, тем не менее, он стоял здесь, в зале суда, в гражданском костюме, всё с тем же своим фирменным упрямым взглядом.

— Принимали ли вы когда-нибудь экстракт растения, именуемого камаллой? — спросил младший Адама, и линии его лица стали жёстче. Розлин просто кивнула. — И правда ли, что видения, которые вы называли откровением богов, в действительности являлись побочным эффектом фармакологического действия камаллы?

— Камалла позволила мне увидеть вещи, предсказанные в древних рукописях, — подтвердила президент, — вещи, которые помогут нашему флоту достичь Земли. И вы, майор, знаете это лучше других, — добавила она тише.

Ли приблизился к ней на шаг. Том безошибочно распознал в её взгляде сначала страх, когда она прошептала что-то неразборчивое, затем неверие — чуть позже, когда Ли ответил на её вопрос. Горькая полуулыбка коснулась её губ.

— Камалла, госпожа президент. Возможно, вы пили её вместе с чаем, чтобы скрыть неприятный вкус.

Адама встал так резко, что женщина, сидевшая рядом с Томом, невольно вздрогнула.

— Не отвечайте, — рявкнул он не терпящим возражений тоном, и весь его вид демонстрировал крайнюю степень гнева. — Этот фарс закончится здесь и сейчас.

Розлин даже не оглянулась на него, продолжая всё так же улыбаться и смотреть куда-то мимо Аполло.

Тома самого удивило чувство, которое он испытал в этот миг. Впервые за всё это время они с Адамой оказались по одну сторону баррикад. И хотя Том знал, что это ещё далеко не конец, он был рад видеть, что кто-то ещё защищает эту женщину, казавшуюся такой сломленной и одинокой посреди огромного зала.

Но этого не было достаточно.

— Госпожа президент, принимаете ли вы снова камаллу? — спросил судья, и воздух в зале заседания стал таким плотным от застывшей тишины, что Тому ощутил тревогу.

Розлин кивнула.

— Да, принимаю.

Ли Адама сделал шаг назад, и его отец дёрнулся, словно желая догнать его и заставить взять свои слова обратно. Розлин заговорила снова прежде, чем адмирал успел что-либо сделать.

— Мистер Адама, разве вы не хотите спросить меня, почему?

В одно мгновение всё встало на свои места, и когда она подтвердила его догадку — «Я снова принимаю камаллу, потому что рак вернулся», — Том осознал, сколь глубоко предательство Ли на самом деле.

Адама знал об этом, не мог не знать — он не был удивлён, он был лишь подавлен и сломлен. Пресса забурлила вокруг него, но адмирал просто встал со своего места, подошёл к президенту и взял её за руку. Розлин так и не подняла на него взгляд, пока они шли к выходу из зала, но её пальцы до белизны стискивали его мундир.

И когда она оперлась на его руку — тяжелее обычного, — у Тома возникло ощущение, будто Билл Адама был в этот момент единственным, что держало её на ногах. Во всех смыслах.


End file.
